


Love Softens

by afteriwake



Series: What Love Does [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She usually doesn't like her birthday. James is bound to make this year different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Softens

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the **onceuponaland** bingo prompt "birthday." For my friend **iheartnickcath** , the biggest shipper of this ship I know.

“Happy birthday, your Highness,” James said as Regina came to the breakfast table. He had been with her for a month now, and he fit into her life well. It was as though the gaping hole left by Daniel’s death had slowly started to fill. She hadn’t expected it, hadn’t planned for it, but she enjoyed the results nonetheless. And he still continued to surprise her, as the words out of his mouth just now had done.

“And just who told you it was my birthday?” she asked with a smile, sitting down next to him at the head of the table.

“The servants,” he said. “I listen to them talk sometimes. They say it is not your favorite day of the year.”

“Not usually, no,” she said with a slight nod. “Birthdays were not really a cause for celebration when I was younger. I’ve told you about my mother. She wasn’t one for happy celebration.”

“I figured. I’m hoping this year I might be able to change that,” he said with a grin.

“Really?” she asked, leaning towards him. “And how do you plan on doing that, James?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said, leaning forward as well. Her breath caught in her throat slightly as he got close enough that she could smell his unique scent. It was masculine and rugged, and whenever she caught a whiff she was reminded of how Daniel would smell after a hard day’s work in the stables. She pulled back slightly and frowned, but he didn’t seem to notice. “I asked for your horse to be made ready.”

“We’re going riding?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. “Yeah. I want to show you something.”

“Very well. I’ll indulge you,” she said with a slight smile. They then turned the conversation to other things through breakfast, and then she retired to her quarters to get ready. She didn’t go riding as much anymore, and truth be told since Daniel’s death it had lost much of its appeal. But it had been a very long time since someone had tried to surprise her, and this was James, after all. She knew he meant well.

They got on their horses and rode out into the forest. After about a half hour they veered onto a little used path, and slowed their horses so not to hurt them. They chatted as they made their way to this unknown destination, and once again she felt this familiar ease with him, something she had felt long ago with just one other man. Finally he stopped, and got off his horse, tying it to a tree. She got off her horse and did the same, and he led her to a clearing. Waiting for them was a blanket and a basket full of food. “I thought it might be nice to have a picnic, away from prying eyes,” he said.

She smiled slightly. “How did you find this place?”

“I often go exploring while you’re taking care of business,” he said. “But I chose this spot because every day around noon, the butterflies come.” He offered her his hand, and she took it before he guided her to the blanket.

“How on earth did you set all this up already?” she said with a smile as she sat down.

“I had some help,” he admitted. “Come on, let’s eat before the butterflies get here.” They sat down and he began pulling out the food, serving it up for both of them. They talked and ate, and as the food began to diminish she began noticing the arrival of the butterflies. Within a few moments there were nearly a hundred butterflies of all different types in the clearing, most hovering around flowers. He stuck out his hand and waited, and soon a butterfly landed on his finger. “Try it,” he said to her.

She lifted her hand up, and within moments one landed on her finger. She had long forgotten to enjoy nature’s beauty, her own heart so filled with darkness and hate. She smiled and pulled her finger closer, examining the orange and black butterfly. “This is incredible,” she said as it lifted off and fluttered away.

“They’re all drawn here at the same time for about a half hour, and then they all fly away,” he said as the butterfly left his finger. “I still haven’t figured out what draws them to this place. I will one day, though.”

“Perhaps it’s magic,” she said.

“Maybe.” He grinned at her and after a moment she looked away, concentrating on the butterflies. Too soon they began to disperse, and then it was just her and James alone again. “What did you think?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen something like that,” she said with a smile. “And most people wouldn’t even consider that an appropriate gift for me. Thank you, James.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, leaning a little closer. “I thought perhaps it might be something interesting to you.”

“It was,” she said as she moved a little closer. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, here in this meadow that was filled with sunlight and warmth. She leaned forward a little more and let her lips press against his, a bit hesitantly at first but then with more certainty. And when he kissed her back she felt lightheaded and giddy, moreso when he reached up and caressed her cheek. When they finally pulled apart she had to admit she was a little breathless. No kiss from Leopold had ever felt like this. That kiss reminded her of the ones she had shared with Daniel. “That was nice,” she said quietly.

“I had been wanting to do that for a little while,’ he admitted, caressing her cheek slightly. “Would you be upset if I did it again?”

“Not at all,” she breathed out, and when their lips meant again she began to wonder if, perhaps, she might have been lucky enough to find love again.


End file.
